


Money Honey

by BBCGirl657



Series: Fast Cars and Freedom [2]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as she loved the fast cars, cold hard cash, and diamonds, the only thing that mattered to her was Shaw’s love and loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two things:  
> 1\. "Money Honey" by Lady Gaga  
> 2\. Confession #15 on Luke Evans Frustration's Tumblr

She never asked him where the money came from.

It was the one question she wasn’t allowed to ask.

She knew some of the money came from street races, but there was no way all of it came from that.

He showered her in gifts and set her up in a flat away from HQ. He had a key to the flat so he could come and go as he pleased.

Whatever Maggie wanted, Shaw bought it for her, no questions asked.

 

Shaw’s hands were covering her eyes.

“Can I look yet?” Maggie asked.

“Not yet”, Shaw said in her ear.

They stopped walking.

“Now, I’m going to take my hands off your eyes, but keep them closed. Okay, darling?” he said.

She nodded.

Shaw took his hands off her eyes and she could hear him walking away from her.

She heard a tarp being pulled off something.

“Open them”, Shaw told her.

She opened her eyes and found that they were standing in a warehouse. She looked and found Shaw standing next to a Jag. Her mouth fell open.

“C’mere”, he said holding his hand out to her.

She walked over to him, her fingertips trailing over the hood.

He pulled out a set of keys and put them in her hand. “Happy birthday, darling”, he told her.

“It’s mine?” she asked him.

“All yours”, he said.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“You always said you wanted to go to Hell in a fast car”, he said.

“I love you”, she told him.

Shaw sighed.

“I know you can’t say it back”, she said, “I just want you to know that I love you”.

Shaw placed his hands on her temples and kissed her forehead. “I care for you, you know that right?” he asked her.

She nodded.

“Then that’s all that matters”, he said kissing her.

 

Shaw returned to the flat from a particularly taxing day.

A mission had gone wrong and he had lost 2 drivers.

He found Maggie in the bedroom brushing her hair. He dropped a kiss on her head.

“How was work?” she asked him.

“Hard day at the office”, he told her.

Maggie never asked what that meant, because she knew he wouldn’t tell her.

“I brought you something”, Shaw said. He pulled out a square box and sat down next to Maggie on the bed. He opened it and there sat a Celtic cross with diamonds set in it.

Maggie took it out of the box and looked at it. “Oh Owen! It’s beautiful!” Maggie said holding the cross in her hand, “Thank you”.

“Anything for my little Magpie”, he said kissing her.

As much as she loved the fast cars, cold hard cash, and diamonds, the only thing that mattered to her was Shaw’s love and loyalty.


End file.
